孤馆春寒
by apricotflower
Summary: 孤馆春寒 微草的春天风并不温柔，带着北方惯有的那点干涩。王杰希早上起床的时间很标准，他在床上睁开眼的时候必然第一眼看到的是窗外那一株杏花的枝桠—今年也已经悄然地拔出了新芽。 记忆中那一株杏花的花瓣是雪白的，像洒了白糖的冰块，在这小小的四合院里既精致又冷清。院落里的孩子们的喧闹和这份清晨的静谧并不冲突，王杰希想起在很久之前，自己也曾经在这样的早晨坐在院落里看着那簌簌的白花。 那真是美丽的早晨。 王杰希从床边坐起来，他走到窗边，他听到窗外隐约传来了几声麻雀似的讨论声："尼玛来当电竞选手早上还要晨练这脑子有病不是我要有这个体力不如去当运动员啊，这经理脑子有坑是不是？""微草怎么在这种地方，要不是里面有电脑从外面看过来简直以为这住的地方是京城十八号鬼宅，我那帮朋友过来看的时候以为我来这里学抓鬼的。""喂喂话说回来听说队长会算命是真的吗？""我才不信那么土的东西了


孤馆春寒

微草的春天风并不温柔，带着北方惯有的那点干涩。王杰希早上起床的时间很标准，他在床上睁开眼的时候必然第一眼看到的是窗外那一株杏花的枝桠—今年也已经悄然地拔出了新芽。

记忆中那一株杏花的花瓣是雪白的，像洒了白糖的冰块，在这小小的四合院里既精致又冷清。院落里的孩子们的喧闹和这份清晨的静谧并不冲突，王杰希想起在很久之前，自己也曾经在这样的早晨坐在院落里看着那簌簌的白花。

那真是美丽的早晨。

王杰希从床边坐起来，他走到窗边，他听到窗外隐约传来了几声麻雀似的讨论声："尼玛来当电竞选手早上还要晨练这脑子有病不是我要有这个体力不如去当运动员啊，这经理脑子有坑是不是？""微草怎么在这种地方，要不是里面有电脑从外面看过来简直以为这住的地方是京城十八号鬼宅，我那帮朋友过来看的时候以为我来这里学抓鬼的。""喂喂话说回来听说队长会算命是真的吗？""我才不信那么土的东西了啦我信星座多一点。"…

王杰希朝窗外看去，下面训练营那一拨新来的穿着厚衣服的熊孩子还在自顾自地聊着天，仅有的几个女生被逗得咯咯地笑起来。

王杰希看着有些出神，"大眼~你在看什么？"恍惚间身后那人一个熊抱搂着王杰希的肩，然后一手按到王杰希刚套上内裤的屁股上，大手用力揉了揉，"今年有几个新来的女娃子满标致的，不过你对这个有兴趣？我要吃醋啦，大眼，你得补偿我。"那人湿漉漉的舌头舔着王杰希的耳背。然后他弯下腰，手指从紧绷的臀部两边往中间的缝隙游移，指尖从上而下划过，绕过胯下的时候还轻轻刮了两下。王杰希大腿一紧，条件反射地合拢双腿，却只夹住了那光溜溜的手臂。他感觉到自己的性器被迅速地捏住了—王杰希低头看着方士谦的笑脸。"大眼，你又湿了哟。"方士谦一边笑着一边说道，他的拇指按上去内裤上那块氤出深色的地方，食指挑开内裤边缘，冰凉的空气灌了进去，和那双灵活的大手一起。

早春料峭的寒气被隔在玻璃窗外，和那些孩子的喧闹一起。王杰希坐在床边，一只脚还埋在凌乱的被堆里。他紧紧抓着床头的雕花板，遇热凝结的雾气随着他的喘息在慢慢升腾。

"一早就有那么多，杰希你最近压力是不是太大了啊？"王杰希顺着声音低头看去，却发现埋首在王杰希的胯下的人不知什么时候变成了邓复升。他抬起头，一手托着腮帮子看着王杰希。邓复升笑起来的样子有点像方士谦，牙齿白白的。王杰希没有回答，只是伸手松了松脖子上的关节。邓复升笑了笑，他爬上床钻进被窝，然后把王杰希也扯了进去。

"别担心那群小孩子，让他们自己玩去。咱们再躺一会。"邓复升在王杰希耳边呵气，双手扶着王杰希腋下，一点点往下揉，按压着王杰希背上的关节。他含含糊糊地咬着王杰希的肩膀，弄得王杰希满脖子口水，最后舌头又伸到王杰希嘴里。

王杰希还记得邓复升嘴里的味道，那黏稠的精液的味道。

"起床了，"王杰希吐出了这几个字，他的眼神从窗外收回来，玻璃窗上倒影的回忆也戛然而止。他目光扫到他的床铺上，被褥乱七八糟地揉成一团，他走过去一掀，"今天是寒假第一天，训练营那边的晨练两个队长都不在不太好。"王杰希平静地对床上的人说道，"咱们要去说个话。"

"唔…"盖在身上的被子突然被收走，阳光打在脸上刺眼得很，许斌揉了揉眼睛从床上坐起来，"那么早？"他眯着眼看着站在他面前的王杰希，似乎还没睡醒。

"起来，去洗把脸。"王杰希简洁地说道，没有过多的解释。

许斌也不多话，他走下床，把整整齐齐叠在床脚的衣物抱过来，然后刚要开始套内裤，"队长，能用你这里的盥洗室吗？"许斌用下巴指了指，"想洗个澡。"他说道。

王杰希点了点头。得到王杰希同意的许斌就这样往里面走去，似乎还是没睡醒一样无精打采。

微草战队建在这京式四合院里，队长的房间自然是古色古香，墙角还有个翠色的落地提花罗面屏风。王杰希看着许斌自然到了极点地光着屁股的背影穿过这一层层的重峦叠障的掩映走进浴室，看着他一板一眼地挤着沐浴露往身上抹，然后打开花洒把身上的泡沫冲洗干净，"队长，有毛巾吗？"许斌转过头问，对上王杰希略有出神的眼睛。

他第一次让王杰希看到他的裸体也是这个表情，白开水似的。王杰希让他脱他就脱，让他爬到床上他就躺上去，让他插进来他就进来，就像再自然不过的事。那种干巴巴的表情王杰希还真有点担心他是不是要撸一下才能硬起来—还好没有，进来的时候王杰希还是觉得他有感觉的。

"你不想做的话，不用勉强的。"当时王杰希就说道，他坐在许斌腰上，一手扶着许斌的性器顶着穴口处磨蹭。

"队长，我没有不想。"当时许斌正经地回答。王杰希从高处往下看着许斌的脸，许斌也看着他，"那要进来吗？"王杰希问道，他的手指柔软但十分有力，握在他手里的东西每一寸知觉都在他掌握中，他不急，许斌看起来也不急。要是其他人，恐怕已经扯着王杰希让他高抬贵手给个痛快了，这不上不下感觉实在磨人，欲望被捏在别人手心的感觉也不好。然而那可是魔术师的手—叶修说美则美矣，就是太冷了，冷漠的冷。

而许斌只是咬着嘴唇，"让我进去吧，队长。"他说道。

王杰希觉得许斌这人也真的无聊到特别的地步。他的回忆被许斌的叫声唤回来，他随手打开柜子丢了一块新毛巾给他。许斌道了声谢，然后开始一丝不苟地擦拭身体。

许斌的脸显老，他的身体也是干瘦的。

作为床伴，王杰希对许斌既满意也不满意，满意的是许斌虽然年纪不大，但是处事有着和他年龄不相符的成熟圆滑，从不多话，也不做无谓的事。王杰希喜欢他这种无所谓的态度，这一点像方士谦，好来好去，无牵无挂。然而不满意的是，许斌这个人也未免太乏味了些，这和他比赛风格还真有点类似，让人烦闷无比，这一点像邓复升的单调，然而他又没有邓复升的体贴入微。

许斌擦干身子回过头，看到王杰希坐在窗边的椅子上，翘着腿打量着他。王杰希的腿很修长，和他的手一样，而远看去五官的不协调并不明显，"队长，"许斌擦着头发，他瞄了一眼楼下，然后又看着王杰希漆黑的眼睛，"现在就下去吗？"他问，"我看刘小别他们还没到，我们这么早下去反而不好。"

"还有十来分钟，"，王杰希看了一眼墙壁上的铜摆挂钟回答道，把翘起的腿放下来，"那你用嘴来给我弄一下吧。"他示意。

毛巾从许斌手上滑落下来，"好的。"许斌说道，他弯下膝盖。

高英杰手里提着几杯咖啡一袋汉堡薯饼在楼梯上走。平日，微草的人不喜欢吃食堂的早餐就会派人出去买这些改善伙食。以前跑腿都是乔一帆干的，后来乔一帆走了谁也不想替他的班。高英杰性子好出去买了几回，但自从高英杰经常被王杰希叫了去以后他们又不敢十分麻烦高英杰了。停了一段时间大家都受不了食堂，最终还是决定轮流去买。可是不知怎么的，今天这倒春寒的日子工作最后又落到高英杰头上。

"我要是你，我就不做这好人。"刘小别一边抱怨一边咬着吸管，手里捧着高英杰买回来的冰可乐，"他们要吃早餐自己不会去买？今天训练营有新生过来，你一早要去见人的，让队长知道他们让你去买弄得迟到了他们得完蛋…"刘小别一边说一边晃着他提着的一大袋汉堡。

"没有啦是我自己说要去的。"高英杰说道，他看了一眼手表，"不是还有十多分钟吗，赶得及赶得及。"他好脾气地笑着，从那胶袋里掏出了一块薯饼，"队长说他喜欢吃薯饼，我给他买了，以前我刚来的时候，他也买过给咱训练营的人吃。"

高英杰手里那黄澄澄的薯饼还冒着热气，就像要融化似的。

刘小别忍不住想翻白眼，"那是以前副队长买的，队长他拿给你而已吧。"刘小别说道，他把挂在脖子上的耳塞戴到耳朵上，一脸不屑。

高英杰只是笑着不搭话。两人沿着楼梯一直往上，走到王杰希的宿舍门前就停了下来。"队长，我们买了早餐，给你买了薯饼！"高英杰拍着门叫道，走在旁边的刘小别低头随手一拉门的把手，门居然没锁，就这么"咯吱"一声打开了。

高英杰的手还举着停留在敲门的位置，"队长…"高英杰猛地看到房间里的情景，一下子声音戛然而止。

"我操。"刘小别一抬头，看到眼前的景象忍不住爆了一句粗口。

坐在窗边椅子上的王杰希抬眼往声源处望去，看到站在门口目瞪口呆的高英杰，"进来为什么不敲门？"王杰希平淡地问道，然后膝盖又碰了碰他身前的许斌，"你昨晚忘了锁门？"他又问。

许斌抬起头，"昨晚我记得关上了。"他的脸微微潮红，呼吸有些急速，他嘴角还有一丝唾液连着银丝粘在王杰希的性器上。

高英杰瞄到许斌赤裸的身体有些不稳，胯下那地方隐约还在抬着头。这时他看到许斌也在看着他，于是连忙把自己视线从许斌胯下移开，整个人都不知所措。

"那大概是锁不太好。"王杰希看起来并不担心许斌的状况，他继续说道，"这院子里很多锁都有点问题，我等下去报修一下。"他又转头看着高英杰，"出去一下可以吗？"他温和地说道，"我马上就下去。"

高英杰愣愣地站在那里一动不动，似乎被吓呆了，直到旁边的刘小别一把扯住他，"走吧。"刘小别说道。

高英杰一下子脸涨红起来，他抱着可乐和汉堡撞撞跌跌地往楼下狂奔而去，头也不敢回。刘小别倒是站着冷冷地朝王杰希和许斌看了一眼，然后退出去，接着他又退回来，伸手把门关上。

"要继续吗？"许斌抬头向王杰希问道，他伸手抚上王杰希在他脸旁依然高耸的性器，伸出舌头舔了舔。

"不了，"王杰希想要站起来，高英杰的反应让他有点忧心。果然还是个孩子啊，他想，就这方面来说，高英杰甚至远不如乔一帆成熟。

想到乔一帆，王杰希觉得有些累，他对性事也索然无味起来。许斌在他脚边，看起来比之前更乏味了。

然而他就在他要推开许斌的时候，他看了一下墙上的挂钟，上面铜制的报时玩偶抖着那薄薄的翅膀，仿佛振翅欲飞，上面的分针微微抖动了一下，他不知怎么想起了叶修夹着烟卷抖落烟灰的手指，"算了，还有五分钟，"他又陷回椅子里，伸手揉了揉鼻梁，眼神带着一丝疲惫，"继续做完吧。"他说道。

高英杰坐在食堂的餐桌上喘着气，汉堡和咖啡堆在旁边的桌子。而刘小别坐在他对面，百无聊赖地一边咬着吸管喝可乐，一边听着他的耳机。

"吃吗？"刘小别拿出一块薯饼问高英杰。高英杰摇了摇头，脸色很不好。刘小别耸了耸肩，把薯饼塞到自己嘴里。

"不用担心，"刘小别机械地嚼着温热的薯饼，"队长不介意你看到这些。"他仿佛一眼看穿了高英杰的心事，他冷淡地拿出手机放在手里，"他从不介意。"刘小别一边盯着手机屏幕一边又补充道。

"哦…"听到刘小别的话，高英杰本来忐忑的心情稍微平复了一些，然而不知怎么的，心里却又涌起一股不是滋味。

刚才队长和副队长在上床，高英杰想，他一下子大脑有些当机。打开门那一瞬间，他看到王杰希坐在椅子上，身上一丝不挂，而同样赤裸的许斌跪在王杰希身前在给他口交。王杰希的一条腿搭在许斌肩上，另一条腿则伸到许斌胯下，脚尖从根部往外一点点撩拨着许斌的性器。

许斌的腰微微弓起，高英杰没看清许斌的表情，只看到他双手抓着王杰希的膝盖，关节绷得很紧。王杰希的手指缠着许斌的头发，低头静静地看着他一丝不苟的动作。

场面真是过于刺激，高英杰想到还是脸颊发烫。这是他第一次看到平时淡漠严谨的队长这个样子。他从来没想过王杰希服帖的沉色衬衫下赤裸的身材，那种肉体的质感像古旧的铜，又像尘封多年的玉石。然后他想起了王杰希望过来的眼神，像深山幽密处深不见底的潭水，凉得发黑。

他想到也许不久前王杰希还抓着许斌的头发，情动时发出低吟似的叹息。臂弯里搂着许斌压在床上上下动作，然后亲吻着许斌的脖子。等高英杰意识到自己的想象多么露骨以后，他一下子羞耻得脸都发烫起来，连忙低下头，生怕来来往往的人知道他在想什么。

然而刘小别还在对面无聊地吃着薯饼，对高英杰那色彩斑斓的心理活动毫无兴趣的样子。

过了一会，高英杰才抬头，他咽了咽口水，"队长他…"他吞吞吐吐，然而最终还是问了刘小别一句，"他…是和副队长在谈恋爱吗？"他犹豫地问。

刘小别此时正在和他的第三块薯饼作战。他听到高英杰跟他说话，就把耳机拿下来，"谈恋爱？"刘小别仿佛听到了什么好笑的事，嘴角扯起一抹冷笑，"队长不谈恋爱，"他抬头看着不远处的杏树，"他从来不会爱上别人。"

高英杰对刘小别这个回答一下子有些迷惑，"他们…不是在恋爱吗？"他喃喃自语，在咀嚼着刘小别这句话。他朝刘小别身后的门口望去，那些训练营新来的孩子还在院子里毫不知情地快活地聊着天。而院子对面的楼梯上方是王杰希的房间，许斌的房间在对面，高英杰和刘小别他们的则在楼下，"不是恋爱，为什么要做这种事？"他有些茫然。

"你猜？"刘小别打着哈欠。

"是因为房间刚好在对面吗？"高英杰脱口而出。

刘小别笑了出声，"你还睡在我隔壁床呢，你怎么不和我做呢？"他故意朝高英杰挤了挤眼睛，把手里的可乐放下来，装作不怀好意地凑过去高英杰面前。

高英杰看着刘小别，刘小别也这么看着他。

"刘小别前辈，"高英杰张口，他突然像想到了什么，"你怎么知道，队长不会和别人谈恋爱的？"他一字一字地问。

刘小别表情动了一下，他一下子坐了回去，"队长以前和很多人有过这种关系。"他抱着手说道。

"这不能说明队长不爱他们。"高英杰锲而不舍地回答，"你怎么知道队长不是和他们谈恋爱？"

刘小别抬头看着高英杰，然后把耳塞带回耳朵上，喝了一口可乐，"反正我就知道。"刘小别一脸到此为止不再开腔的表情。

高英杰没有说话，他看着刘小别背后。他看到王杰希和许斌正从院子对面那楼里，沿着那木做的楼梯，从黑暗处走下来。高英杰看着他们两人穿过那些叽叽喳喳的孩子，向高英杰和刘小别的地方走过来。

END


End file.
